Stranded
Stranded is the forty-ninth episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Characters Present: *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Seals *Sea Turtles *Kids in Lindbergh Elementary School. *Tyrannosaurus *Monkeys *Boa Constricter *Man-eating plants *Compys Locations: *Pacific Ocean *Island in the Pacific Ocean *Lindbergh Elementary School Summary Jimmy and Cindy argue about if the equator is visible or not and go see if it is, but ends up with them and their friends deserted on an island as Jimmy's hovercar broke down, due to running out of fuel and Jimmy and Cindy falling into open sea and swimming to a deserted island. Plot The story starts out with Jimmy and Cindy are seen arguing about if the equator is visible or not. Jimmy decides to prove it to Cindy by taking her, Libby, Sheen, and Carl to the equator by Jimmy's hovercar. When they get there, Cindy tries to point the equator out, Jimmy trying to prove her wrong, puts the hovercar on auto-pilot and tells Cindy that it's not the equator. Cindy leans too far on the edge of the hovercar and falls, Jimmy grabs her hand but can't pull them both up and they fall overboard. The hovercar, on auto-pilot flies away. Sheen tries to steer the hovercar, but it doesn't work. They eventually run out of gas and fall onto the ocean. Jimmy and Cindy make it to a deserted island. They both start arguing with each other again, about what just happened. They decide to go their sepreate ways. Jimmy's laser beam cuts coconuts from the tree to eat, but they all fall on Jimmy. Cindy who's laughing at him gets a bunch of bananas, but a monkey gets mad and starts chasing Cindy. Jimmy tells her to drop the bananas, and she does so, and the monkey stops. They both decide to make a truce to work together, so they walk together in the forest. Cindy saves Jimmy from a giant venus flytrap, by pushing him away. Jimmy then saves Cindy when she is being strangled by a giant boa constrictor, by giving it ginseng, a herbal muscle relaxer. They both run away and jump off a cliff into water. Jimmy and Cindy are having a wonderful time together, and they start to show their feelings for each other. Carl, Sheen, and Libby try to get attention of an ocean liner but accidentally fire a torpedo and sink it. The next morning Jimmy and Cindy have built 2 tree houses with elevators. Jimmy uses his watch to start a fire and Cindy makes them eggs for breakfast. The two swim with the sea turtles and swing in the trees with the monkeys. Cindy's vine breaks n she falls, Jimmy catches her and they swing away. The two are sitting at the fire talking about the day they had, how they want to stay on the island together. Jimmy tells Cindy her got her a present, an oysters. Cindy's confused at first, Jimmy tells her to open it, inside is a perfect pearl. Cindy says it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for her. The two hold hands and watch the sunset together. Sheen wakes up the next morning, says "Oh no! Not another day at sea! I'll surely go mad!" Libby tries to calm him. But responds, "Unless I'm already mad! And the two of you mirages!" Libby says "Keep yelling if you want a mirage slap in ya face!". They notice Carl's gone, just then he pops up out of the ocean with several oranges. Libby asks where he got them. He says "That island.". Sheen and Libby are overwhelmed, Sheen yells "I love this hallucination!". Libby, Sheen and Carl eventually find Cindy and Jimmy. Sheen still thinks this is all a mirage. Jimmy knows how to make alternative fuel for the hovercar, so they all look for fuel. Cindy is sad that they have to leave the island just as they were getting close. Libby, finds a carving on a tree that Cindy made that says" J+C forever" with a heart around it, she then asks Cindy about it, she denies anything about it. They all put the fuel in the hovercar, Sheen put in some weird rocks, which turned out to be giant Spider egg cases. The mother Tyrannosaurus comes and Jimmy forms a plan. They use Sheen as a distraction, while Jimmy causes the treehouses, he and Cindy were living in, to collapse on the Tyrannosaurus. So it gives them time to on in the hovercar. Cindy tells Jimmy that they don't have to go and just stay on the island. Jimmy's conflicted, he wants to be with Cindy but can't do that to the others. When they get back, Sheen, Libby and Carl are having Sam's new tropical shakes and Jimmy and Cindy are fighting again over if Australia is a country or a continent. While they're fighting they get closer and when thier hands meet, they decide to go back to the island for a while again. Quotes :Jimmy: And I'm telling you that you can't see the equator! :Cindy: Just an unpopulated area like the Pacific Ocean! :Jimmy: WRONG! The equator's invisible and apparently so is your brain! :Cindy: Well, at least my head doesn't need no time zone! :Jimmy: 'Why'd you have to go there?! :(unfinished mixed arguments {blahblahblah...}) : _______________________________________________ :'Carl: 'All these arguments are making me tense.. :'Sheen: Just a little longer, Carl. Our adventure should start any minute! :Carl: 'What adventure? :'Sheen: You'll see! :Cindy: I'm telling you, you can see the equator in the Pacific Ocean! :Jimmy: 'No, you can't! But I guess I'll have to take you there to prove..... :'Sheen: TO THE HOVERCAR!!! :(Jimmy and Cindy look at him) :Sheen: What? I'm helping.. :_______________________________________________ :Sheen: Ah the sea, who's water grows our gardens, who's electric eels light our homes, who's jellyfish fill our jelly donuts. :Libby: 'Sheen, none of those things do any of those things. :'Sheen: Hey! You try staying awake staring at a stupid ocean! :Cindy: You know, I hate to say it, Jimmy, but aside from man-eating plants, giant spiders and vicious snakes, um, this isn't so bad. :Jimmy: It seems like if we stay out of the denser parts of the jungle we should be fin- ... Did you just call me Jimmy? :Cindy: Well, that is your name. :Jimmy: I know but I just didn't know you knew, I thought you thought it was Neutroid or Spuetron or King Cranium or Frankenhead... :Sheen: I won't give up! Did Lewis and Clark give up?! Did Charles Lindbergh give up?! Did Saul Hoffnitz give up?! :Libby: Who's Saul Hoffnitz? :Sheen: I give up. :Cindy: Jimmy, that's the spider that made the web we saw! :Jimmy: I think we put some of their eggs in the gas tank! :Carl: If it destroys the hovercar we'll be stranded here fore- :Sheen, Libby and Carl: Did she just call you Jimmy? :Sheen: Huh, what? OH NO! Not another day at SEA! I'll surely go MAD! :Libby: Sheen, calm down! :Sheen: Unless I'm already mad! And the two of you are a MIRAGE! :Libby: Keep yelling if you want a mirage slap in your face! : ::::::::_______________________________________________ :(Jimmy and Cindy make it to a deserted island, all soaked and miserable.) :Jimmy: We made it, Cindy. We're alive. :'Cindy: '''Not for long. My mom's gonna murder me when she hears I ditched school. :'Jimmy: 'School? :'Cindy: 'Oh, great! Look at these clothes. The salt water's already faded the colors. :'Jimmy: 'Cindy, I don't think you understand. :(Cindy climbs down the rock, freaking out.) :'Cindy: 'Oh no! :'Jimmy: 'What? :'Cindy: 'My piano lesson! Neutron, if I'm not back by 4:30, I'm in big trouble. :'Jimmy: 'Cindy, listen to me! We're on an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! And the only people who know we're here are flying away from us at 100 miles per hour! We may ''never be found. Trivia *Despite Jimmy having an IQ of 242, he doesn't know that Australia is a country and a continent. *This episode is similar to the 2000 film, Cast Away. The scenes where Jimmy swings on a vine in the jungle is a reference to Tarzan Category:Episodes Category:Season 3